Trapped in a closet
by LeeSakurox
Summary: What happens when 4 pokemon and a kid have a gun,and one cheated on the other?rated t for some voilence,and strong laugage.Minor L/S and N/T


"Ha!You think you can handle the chunin exams when you can't even get past us?"One genin said.

"Yeah!Some of you will go crazy,others will the rest?Oh who knows what'll happen to you!"The other said.

"Yeah,yeah,Real nice you better get out of my way,and let me through."

"Hey,Sasuke?Don't think we should get out of here?Besides,where's Sakura?It's like her to be late!"Naruto wishpered to his teammate.

"Oh please,we don't need her anyway."Sasuke whispered back.

"Hey,you ladies done chatt'in?Or are we gonna fight?"One of the said.

"Yeah we're gonna fight!"Sasuke said.

"Oy,Uchiha,don't go around causing trouble just to get attention."An annoyed voice spoke out.

"Now,what seems to be the problem?"A girl looked like Sakura,only the tips of her hair were ,she was wearing a different outfit.A red shirt that exposed her stomach,and green shorts with a red-over skirt with white ,her headband was worn as necklace.

"Hey,who the hell are you?"Naruto asked.

"…Naruto,you dumbass."Sakura shouted.

"EH?!?Sakura-chan?!"Naruto shouted back.

"Hey,little home and play with your exams are no place for you."One of them said.

By now,Sakura had lost her grabbed on of them by the arm,and threw him into the ,she kicked the other one in the chin without even breaking a sweat.

What?!That's my move!Lee thought.

" you call us pathetic.I took you both out I'm just a 's the matter?Can't handle a "little girl"?"Sakura said,grinning.

Where does a rookie learn that so easily?Is she one of Gai's students?Neji 's someone we should keep an eye on.

"Alright,who are you,and what have you done with our teammate?"Sasuke asked.

Sakura gave him an angry look."Oh please,like you care about what happens to me or Naruto-kun!You only care about yourself!You bastard!"Sakura shouted at him.

People stared.

"Alright,move along,nothing to see here!"Sakura ordered everyone out.

"Hey,Sakura!Where'd you learn that move?!Where you kicked that guy in the chin?You sent him flying!That was awesome!"Naruto said.

"Hey,thanks,Naruto-kun!that was a Taijutsu taught it to me!"Sakura said.

"Since when does Kakashi take an interest in your training?!"Sasuke asked still shocked that Sakura had called him a bastard,and called Naruto"kun".

"OH HELL NO!!!I'd never left that bastard Hatake train me!He's only interested in training you!"Sakura shouted at him.

Lee,Neji,and Tenten were still team 7 didn't notice.

"Hey,Neji,that girl,what was her name?Sakura?She worries me."Tenten whispered.

"Yes,I know."Neji whispered.

"You know,I can hear you."Sakura said,suddenly being behind Gai's squad.

Gai's team could a rookie be so fast?!What kind of training did she receive?

"Hey,I've got a question for you!"Neji said.

"Yes?"Sakura said,with a puzzled look.

"Are you one of Gai's students?"Neji asked Sakura.

"Well,no.I'm one of Espeon's I think I've heard of Gai-sensei somewhere…I think Espeon-sensei said about him once or twice…And Sensei uses some of his methods,but no,I'm not his student."Sakura answered,with a smile.

"Oy,Sakura,just what the hell does this sensei look like anyway?"Sasuke asked.

"Why?Do you really she'd train you?You've got Kakashi!"Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"Oh man Sasuke!Now even Sakura-chan hates you!!"Naruto said.

"Oy,Sakura-chan!I forgot to tell you something this morning."Someone else spoke out.

"Espeon-sensei!!"Sakura said,rushing to her teacher's side."You wanted to tell me something?"

"Well see,I'm going on a mission that could take several months."Espeon noticed something about her right wasn't human!!She was a big,purple cat with two tails,and a birthmark on her forehead.

"Huh?"Sakura asked,looking at her teacher in the face with a puzzled look.

"And the problem is…I won't be able to train ,I do have a suitable replacement in mind."Espeon said simling.

"Huh?Who?Oh Sensei,_please_ don't say Kakashi!"Sakura said.

"Oh when I mention Gai-sensei?"Espeon asked her.

"Huh?Yes,I do.I just met his 're right over there."Sakura said,standing up,and pointing to Neji,Lee,and Tenten.

"Oh really now?Hello,I'm Espeon-sensei.I'm Sakura's teacher."Espeon said.

"Hello."They said together.

"By the way,Sakura,where is your squad?"Espeon asked.

"Mine?'re over there."Sakura said,turning back to her teammates,and giving Sasuke another glare.

"So,you want Gai-sensei to train me?"Sakura asked.

"."Espeon replied.

"Does that mean I'll be transferred to Gai-sensei's squad?"

"Well,yes,for missions and training."

"Well,atleast I'll be serperated from Uchiha for a while!"Sakura said,glaring at Sasuke.

"Ok,if you insult me one more time,I'll kill you!"Sasuke shouted at her.

"Try it!"Sakura shouted.

"Whoa there,Sasuke!"Naruto said,stopping him from murdering Sakura.

"Mother fucker!"Sakura shouted.

"Fuck you hoe!"Sasuke shouted back.

"Bitch,try it!"Sakura shouted.

"Skank!"Sasuke yelled.

Espeon,Naruto,Lee,Tenten,and Neji were watching them Sakura said something,they looked at when it was Sasuke's turn to shout,they'd look at ,and forth.  
"Calm the fuck down!"Espeon yelled.

Sakura gave her teacher a shocked look."Sensei?"

"…I'm sorry.I shouldn't be talking like that."Espeon said.

"It's no problem 's that Uchiha bastard's fault anyway."Sakura said,giving Sasuke yet another dirty look.

"Maybe you didn't get me.I will kill you Haruno!"Sasuke yelled,starting the fight back up again.

"Try it!"Sakura said.

"Uh oh."Naruto and Lee said together.

"Bitch!"Sasuke shouted.

"Dumbass!"Sakura shouted back.

"Go to hell!"Sasuke shouted back,taking out a kunai.

"Try it!I dare you!"Sakura said,saying "try it" over and over again as Sasuke called her held Sakura back,but needed help from Neji and Tenten while only Naruto had to hold Sasuke back.

"Mother fucker!"Sakura said.

"Fuck you,hoe!"Sasuke shouted.

"Let me at her!"Sasuke yelled.

"Come on,bitch!"Sakura said.

"Naruto,let me go!"Sasuke shouted.

'I swear,mother fucker!"Sakura shouted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME,BOTH OF YOU,CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"Espeon shouted.

Lee,Neji,and Tenten let go of Sakura,and Naruto let Sasuke go.

"Whatever!I'm done with this idiot!"Sakura said,shoving Neji out of her way.

"Oh fuck you hoe!"Sasuke shouted.

"Oh yeah?!Sasuke,go to hell!"Sakura said,opening the door to the next room.

"Wait,Sakura,I didn't exactly finish."Espeon said.

"What?"Sakrua said,turning back to her teacher.

"Well,I have no idea how you're going to take this,but…well…um…."Espeon said,starting to turn pink.

"Huh?What the hell?What's the matter sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Well,um…remember Embreon?I'm…I'm well…pregnant with his child."Espeon said,blushing like mad.

"WHAT?!"Sakura said shouted,shocked."Then that means.,,you and Embreon.."Sakura fainted before she could fnish.

"Aw fuck."Espeon said."I was really hoping she'd take it better…"Espeon finished.

Sakura woke up,and shook her head.

"Oh my God."Sakura said."This is not good my heart!"Sakura said,taking out an Anhaylor.

"Sakura,I didn't know you had asmatha."Naruto said.

"God,Naruto!Why'd you think I was always going the nurse's office for??"Sakura said.

"Oh…"Naruto said,with a dumb look on his face.

"Hey,Sakura?"Tenten said.

"Yes?"

"How can you be a ninja when you have that medical condition?"Tenten asked.

Sakura just laughed."What did you say your name was?Tenten?"

" why are you laughing?"

" parents were ninjas,before being killed,so I want to be a ninja,and live up to my family name!"

"Humph,yeah right!Like that'll ever happen!"Sasuke shouted.

"Damn you,you bastard!"Sakura said.

"Fuck you,hoe!"Sasuke shouted.

Tenten and Neji grabbed Sakura,and held her back.

"I'll tear you to pieces right here,right now!!But if you die,it won't be my fault!"Sasuke shouted.

"Sounds like a plan!"Sakura shouted.

"THAT IS IT!BOTH OF YOU,KNOCK THIS SHIT THE FUCK OFF!"Espeon finally shouted.

"Fine!"Sakura shouted.

"Who do you think you are?!"Sasuke shouted.

"HEY!Don't talk like that to her!!"Sakura shouted.

"Espeon!!!"An angry voice shouted.

"V-Vapreon!What's the matter?"Espeon said.

"Espeon,you bitch!"The thing was blue,with four legs and a mermaid tail.

"BITCH?!"Sakura shouted.

"You…you and Embreon!"Vapreon said.

Sakura started to back up closer to Lee,and Neji and Tenten.

"Now ladies,ladies,let's just calm down."Embreon said,coming into the room.

"Embreon!You bastard!"Espeon shouted.

"Who are you calling a bastard?!"Embreon shouted.

"I believe it's you!"Vapreon shouted at him.

Sakura backed up farther and moved closer to Lee,and Tenten moved closer to Neji.

"You were at this bitch's house!"Vapreon shouted.

"Who you call'in a bitch?!"Espeon shouted.

By this time,even Naruto and Sasuke had started to back up away from the of them were other words,this could get ugly.

"You!"Vapreon shouted.

"Girls,girls,girls!Calm down!There's enough of me to go around!"Embreon said,with a grin.

Sakura and the others were disgusted with Embreon.

Sakura grabbed Lee's arm,however,Lee didn't notice,and backed up with Neji,Tenten and Sakura.

"This is bad."Sakura said.

"We should get out of here."Lee said.

"Wait,how do you know Vapreon?!"Espeon said.

"Easy!I was trapped in the closet!"Vapreon answered.

"This shit is sad!"Vapreon said."Besides,I have a surprise for you Embreon!"

Vapreon picked up her cell phone and said,"Sweetie,can you come back up to the exams?"

"What the fuck?"Sakura said,walking over to her sensei.

"Vapreon?Sweetie,what's the matter?"Leafon said,entering the room.

"Yeah,that's right,nigger!"Vapreon shouted.

"We're getting married."Leafon said.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!THAT'S ENOUGH!"Sakura suddenly shouted."But somebody better start talking!"Sakura pulled out a gun as everyone else did.

"Ok ok.I'll talk first,let's put the guns down."Espeon said.

"Vapreon first."Sakura said.

"Hell no,you first."Vapreon said.

"Why don't you all just drop them at the same time?"Lee said,putting his hands and Tenten did the same.

They all looked at him,and said for nodded and whispered put her gun down.

Espeon and the other 2 put their's down as each backed away.

"Ok ok.I met Embreon at the club,Paraski' somehow,I got drunk,and well…we went home and then you know the rest."Espeon said.

"And I fallowed them home and got in the closet before the came into the room."Vapreon said.

"I'm not telling anything!"Embreon said.

Sakura grabbed her gun."You better or I'll shoot you,so help me!"Sakura said.

"Sakura,don't get involved!"Espeon said.

"Sensei,someone's gonna die if someone doesn't do something!"Sakura said,loading her gun.

Espeon grabbed her gun as well.

"TALK,Embreon!"Sakura said,pointing her gun at Embreon's head.

"Ok,ok!I'll talk!I'll talk!Just put that thing away!"Embreon said,reaching for his gun.

"Pick up that gun and it'll be the last thing you ever do."Sakura said,glaring,and looking around.

However,Embreon didn't listen and picked up the and Espeon tried to stop him from shooting someone,they failed,and Embreon shot Sakura in the shoulder!

Sakura suddenly fell,dead.

"SAKURA!"Espeon said,running to Sakura's was blood on the walls,and when Espeon came back over she said,"You bastards!You killed my student!"Espeon said,crying,with blood on her hands.

"Oh hell!"Embreon said.

"Well,what do we do?!"Tenten shouted.

"Did anyone check to see if the girl was dead or alive?!"Lee yelled.

Suddenly,Sakura coughed.

"Sakura!Are you ok?"Espeon asked,running back to Sakura.

"I'm ok.I ain't gonna not today."Sakura said.

"Sakura,we need to look at that 's get you to the hospital."Lee said.

" my shoulder."Sakura said."She lifted up her sleeve,and saw it was just a small wound."I just need a towel and some water."

Espeon handed Sakura a bottle of water,and a clean cloth from her pack.

"Shit,sometimes I think I'd be better off in prison!"Sakura said.

"Well,as I was saying,I was at the club with Vapreon,and when she walked off with Leafon,I talked with got drunk and well…you know the rest."Embreon said.

"Alright,now you Leafon."Sakrua said,pointing her gun.

"Oh I had no part in this.I was just talk'in to Vapreon at the club!"Leafon said.

"Alright then."Sakura said,putting her gun down.

Everyone else left.

"Man, sure know how to take control."Naruto said.

"Whatever the hell Espeon did to you,I'll never know."Sasuke shouted.


End file.
